


Moon Rice's Talk

by chocomilkis (nizzyool)



Series: Astronaut's Moon Rice Restaurant [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Cute, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/pseuds/chocomilkis
Summary: Story of how Eunwoo always order cheese donkatsu from Moon Rice every Sunday.





	1. Moon Rice's Talk 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [문밥이네.TALK 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322314) by Astronaut. 



> This story is originally written in Korean by Astronaut, I only own the English translation.  
> I'm doing this to practice my translating skill, so I want to apologize in advance for some awkward sentences as nor English or Korean is my first language ;___;

[Chat room: Moon Rice's]

 

Sunday, January 1st 2017

 

PM 6:34

Happy new year^^ You deliver even 1 portion right?

 

Moon Rice's

PM 6:37

Yes

PM 6:38

Happy new year

 

PM 6:38

Assa

Cheese donkatsu 1 portion

PM 6:39

Please deliver to Fanta Apartment Building 201 Room 303

 

Moon Rice's

PM 6:39

Yes it'll take 15 minutes

 

PM 6:39

Yes~~^^

 

Sunday, January 8th 2017

 

PM 6:40

Cheese donkatsu 1 portion

Please deliver to

Fanta Apartment Building 201 Room 303

 

Moon Rice's

PM 6:40

Yep

It'll take 15 minutes

 

PM 6:40

Yes hihi

 

Sunday, January 15th 2017

 

PM 6:32

Cheese donkatsu 1 portion

PM 6:33

Please deliver to Fanta Apartment Building 201 Room 303

 

Moon Rice's

PM 6:35

Yes it'll take 10 minutes

 

PM 6:36

Yes~^^

 

Sunday, January 22nd 2017

 

PM 6:45

Hello cheese donkatsu 1 portion

 

Moon Rice's

PM 6:45

To Fanta Apartment Building 201 Room 303 right?

 

PM 6:45

Kkkkkk yes

 

Moon Rice's

PM 6:45

I'll make it soon

 

PM 6:45

Assa ♥

 

Tuesday, January 24th 2017

 

AM 12:38

Cheeeseeee

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:50

I'm sorry but the operation hours has ended

 

AM 12:51

Donkatsuuuu

Give meee

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:51

Customer-nim

 

AM 12:51

Moon Rice-nim

AM 12:52

I likkkeee riceeee

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:52

Customer-nim...

 

AM 12:52

Todayyy cheese donkatsuuu

2 portionss

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:53

Seems like you're drunk, I'll only answer up until this

 

AM 12:53

Whyy isit twwoo toddaay

Yourr noot gnnaa sk

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:54

Kk why do you order two?

 

AM 12:54

One is minne

and

thee bbiggr one

is MoonRicce's

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:55

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It's 1 am now

 

AM 12:55

Lets gooo to Hansn pojangmacha with hyung

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:55

Kkkkkk nope

 

AM 12:56

ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Pl pleeaasepleaseee

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:56

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

 

 

 

Moon Rice's

AM 12:57

If you order 2 portions again tomorrow

I'll consider it

 

 

***---***---***

 

1\. Sunday is the day Cha Eunwoo, who lives alone, eats special food

2\. But the employee of restaurant in the front is very cute and hansome (Informant: Yoon Sanha)

3\. Uh what f*ck as soon as I see him I know he's mine

4\. He delivers too

5\. What, he turns out to be the owner

6\. The "Moon Rice" from "Moon Rice's" is him

7\. Seems like he's still young (how envious, a gold spoonㅠ)

8\. He acts like decent and well-mannered man

9\. Alcohol + handphone = aRe yOu sLeePinG...?

10\. I like rice

11\. .... ah f*ck ...

12\. Wait a min

13\. "I'll consider it"?

14\. Heol f*ck

 


	2. Moon Rice's Talk 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is originally written in Korean by Astronaut, I only own the English translation.  
> I'm doing this to practice my translating skill, so I want to apologize in advance for some awkward sentences as nor English or Korean is my first language ;___;

**[System] :: Cha Eunwoo's embarrassing history has been added +1**

 

**[Chat room: Moon Rice's]**

 

Tuesday, January 24th 2017

 

AM 8:50

I'm sorry

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:51

Kkkk I've been curious about this, is Sunday your donkatsu eating day?

 

AM 8:52

Ah

Yes

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:52

Kkk I see

Today is Tuesday though

AM 8:53

What would you do?

 

AM 8:53

I'm really sorry, really

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:53

Kkkkkk

If you're really sorry

AM 8:54

Eat something different today, three portions

I'll cook them deliciously

 

AM 8:54

Ah

Yes

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:54

Kkkkk You're really going to eat three portions alone? I was joking

You're really

Different though

AM 8:55

Your midnight self

And your usual self

 

AM 8:55

Yes

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:55

Kkkk Are you embarrassed?

 

AM 8:55

Yes

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:55

Kkkkkkkk Ah it's so funny

I have to open up now so I got to go

 

AM 8:56

Yes...

Work hard...

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:56

You talk so faintly 

 

AM 8:56

My usual way of speaking is calm... :)

I must have caused you much trouble... Have a nice day... :)

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:57

Yeah I'll contact you later

 

AM 8:57

Why?

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:57

You hate it?

 

AM 8:57

No crazy I like it so much

 

Moon Rice

AM 8:57

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

_Wah... damn... I just went to Hansin pojangmacha once... Moon Rice... Isn't he a player? He toyed with my heart... totally toyed with my heart..._

 

  * I want to know: The real name hidden behind Rice grain
  * I couldn't ask it earlier
  * Even though I'm curious I can't disturb my man working
  * Let's just disturb the highschooler neighbor who's attending a class now^^



 

 

**[Chat room: Sana]**

 

AM 11:14

Sanha

 

Sana

AM 11:14

Tada~ hiii?

 

AM 11:14

Stop it

 

Sana

AM 11:14

Y notttttt

 

AM 11:14

Fix your spelling

 

Sana

AM 11:15

What

 

AM 11:15

You know Moon Rice's right

 

Sana

AM 11:16

Ofc restaurant near our house

 

AM 11:16

Do you know the owner's name?

 

Sana

AM 11:16

Isn't it Moon Rice hyung?

 

AM 11:16

No it's not 

 

Sana

AM 11:16

Heol it's not?

 

AM 11:16

How could a person name be Moon Rice you fool

 

Sana

AM 11:16

The last time that rascal confidently introduced himself as Moon Rice to me

 

AM 11:17

Why are you speaking rudely to hyung

 

Sana

AM 11:17

What kind of hyung is you

 

AM 11:17

You wanna die

 

Sana

AM 11:17

Hiiing ♥

 

AM 11:18

Ha forget it, just find out what is my Rice's real name

 

Sana

AM 11:18

Why should I

 

AM 11:18

Because you and your friends go there everyday

 

Sana

AM 11:18

You order from there too

Just ask him directly, why are you being so pathetic

 

AM 11:20

Ah

This is why

 

Sana

AM 11:20

I love you♥♥♥♥

 

AM 11:20

I don't contact you Sanha-yah

 

Sana

AM 11:20

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

AM 11:20

Kkkkkkkkkkkk

You're really irritating

 

Sana

AM 11:21

Kkkkk Eunwoo hyung Ttana lovvves you very very very muchh

 

AM 11:21

You have to thank Juvenile Protection Act

You can open your eyes every morning because the Act exists

 

Sana

AM 11:22

What kkkkk are you going to kill me kkkkk very scary....

 

AM 11:22

Kkkkk Kidding

Ah I drank alcohol

Got too drunk and sent Katalk to to Moon Rice-nim ㅠ

 

Sana

AM 11:22

Standing applause

Let's have somaek today

 

AM 11:22

Crazy you're a highschooler

 

Sana

AM 11:23

No I mean hyung drink somaek

AM 11:26

Baby will drink ci-col

Cider cola

 

AM 11:27

It's not lunch time yet

AM 11:28

And you talk about this

You're still a highschooler but you're already like this, what are you gonna do

Thinking about you who'll enter university, it's all dark, pitch black

 

Sana

AM 11:28

My future is still brighter than your present

 

AM 11:28

You really wanna die

 

Sana

AM 11:28

Kkkkkk

Actually I know that hyung's name

 

AM 11:29

What is it

 

Sana

AM 11:29

Jaein

 

AM 11:29

Ah Moon Jaein ㅡㅡ f*ck you rascal

 

Sana

AM 11:29

Heol? You curse President you'll be sued

Actually he said he lived overseas

 

AM 11:29

Really?

 

Sana

AM 11:29

Yep

Was it Walk...

 

AM 11:29

Walk?

 

Sana

11:30

Yes

Moon Walk kkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

AM 11:30

I can beat you right

 

Sana

AM 11:30

Ah you can't kkkkkkkkkkk Ttana is preciousss!

 

AM 11:30

Ha....

 

Sana

AM 11:31

Byebye

 

AM 11:31

Just go

 

Sana

AM 11:31

Kkkkkkk Hyuuuung I love youuu

 

AM 11:31

Shut up

 

Sana

AM 11:31

Kkkkkkk it's so fun

 

_The younger brother who used to try to be equal with me now trying to be superior... I hate knowing it: the fact I can't use Yoon Sanha as my underling_

 

 

**[Chat room: Moon Rice's]**

 

PM 2:53

Walk-ssi

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:53

Walk?

 

PM 2:53

Ah Yoon Sanha...

 

_Ah I knew that it's weird but I still tried just in case...._

 

  * Seems like he remembers all his customers
  * I thought he only remembers me ㅠ



 

 

**[Chat room: Moon Rice's]**

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:56

You know Sanha?

 

PM 2:57

Kkkk yes we live in the same line so we know each other

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:57

Kkkkkk Sanha is cute

 

PM 2:59

Not at all

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:59

Kkkkkkk why?

 

PM 2:59

No he's cute....

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:59

Ah I should tell him~

 

PM 3:00

Wah you try to incite conflict between us?

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:00

Kkkkkkk why would I want to do that

You all are my regular customers

 

PM 3:01

Doesn't Sanha only eat cheap menus

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:01

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

PM 3:01

I eat cheese donkatsu

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:02

Kkkkkkkk and then?

 

PM 3:02

Just saying

I'm trying to appeal

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:02

Kkkkkkkk really

You're really different from first impression

 

PM 3:02

Rice-ssi

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:02

Kkkkkkkk yes

 

PM 3:02

Do you have girlfriend?

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:04

If I don't?

 

PM 3:04

Bravo

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:04

Kkkkkkkkkkk

PM 3:05

Do you have interest in me?

 

PM 3:05

No

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:05

Then why

 

PM 3:05

It's not on the level "have"

But "overflowing" already

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:06

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk but why do you always order only cheese donkatsu?

You don't start conversation either

You look a little.... sassy? kkkkkk

 

PM 3:06

You're right I'm kinda sassy

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:06

A little unique

 

PM 3:06

I know

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:07

Kkkkkk I can't predict you

 

PM 3:07

I also don't know myself well but

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:07

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

PM 3:07

I want to know about Rice-ssi

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:07

Kkkkkkk you're a little cheesy

 

PM 3:07

But you like it though

 

Moon Rice

PM 3:08

Please stop

 

PM 3:08

Yes

 

 _The stare which looks like a cat rolling kimbap~ Even though you steal all my heart~ I like it~  I'll look over it even if you're very strict..._ (T/N: word play on ASTRO's Cat's Eye)

 

 

*****---***---*****

 

1\. Seems like we're getting closer, but also seems not

2\. He makes me confused

3\. The cat who cooks

4\. Whatever his real name is, even if it's Jaein, Walk, or River...

5\. It doesn't matter

6\. What matter is

7\. Rice is pretty the food Rice cooks is delicious! ^^77 Salute^^77

8\. People say donkatsu is men's soul food

9\. Even though I can't symphatize, but it's been like that

10\. Job seeker Cha Eunwoo has dream

11\. Future dream = being a husband of restaurant's owner ^^77♥

 

 

 

\------

T/N:

somaek: soju & beer

Moon Jaein: South Korea's current president

 

 

 


	3. Moon Rice's Talk 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Eunwoo's unconsciousness takes control, everything becomes mess... or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is originally written in Korean by Astronaut, I only own the English translation.  
> I'm doing this to practice my translating skill, so I want to apologize in advance for some awkward sentences as nor English or Korean is my first language ;___;

  1. **Life is like lyrics of a song**



 

PM 1:44

I can't sleep

  
Moon Rice

PM 1:44

You're going to sleep already? It's not even 2

 

PM 1:44

I only think of you all day

  
Moon Rice

PM 1:44

Oh are you finally talking informally to me? Hahaha

 

PM 1:45

I only think of Bin ssi all day

 

Moon Rice

PM 1:45

? Kkkkkkkkkkk

 

PM 1:45

It's because of you*, a night like this

  
Moon Rice

PM 1:45

You*?

 

PM 1:45

It's because of nim**, a night like this

  
Moon Rice

PM 1:46

Eunwoo ssi, what are you doing ㅜㅜ Kkkkkkk??

 

PM 1:46

♥

 

Moon Rice

PM 1:46

Ah kkkkkk why are you keep being like this ㅠㅠ kkkk

 

PM 1:49

You know it though ;P ♥

 

Moon Rice

PM 1:49

Kkkkkkkkk ㅠ...

 

 

  1. **_Moon Rice's real name is Moon Bin_**
  2. **_Ah what to do_**
  3. **_I like it so much_**



 

 

 

  1. **When unconscious mind take control**



 

 

Moon Rice

PM 1:51

Eunwoo ssi, you don't eat something today?

 

 

 **_Ah what to send 'My stomach is hurt so today is pass_ ** **_ㅠㅠ_ ** **_' yeah this is better but I haven't been able to sleep for days so I'm so tired and feel like throwing but I'm sleepy feels like I'm dying but why are you keep appearing on my dream Bin-ah_ ** **_ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_ ** **_Sobs sobs I wanna see cooking Bin kitty Bin wearing apron Binnie Moon Binnie actually the one I really want to eat is youuu of course it's youuuuuuuuuuu_ **

 

 

I want to eat Binnie ♥

 

_Aaaaccckkkk_

 

 

PM 1:51

Ah f*ck

Crazy

Crazy

Crazy

Don't read it please

Ah

 

PM 1:52

I'm sorry

Ah

What to do

 

 

PM 1:52

No

I'm not a trash

You're right

I'm a trash

But

No

Bin ssi is the first man

 

PM 1:54

Bin ssi please let me make an excuse

Just once

Can you let me

Please

I got to contact you after going through so much ㅠㅠ It can't be like this

I hate cheese donkatsu

 

PM 1:55

I want Bin ssi to remember Cha Eunwoo when you think of cheese donkatsu ㅠㅠ

That's why I always order cheese donkatsu

Should have order omurice instead

These days my stomach is hurting I've been skipping meals please feed me

No Bin ssi

Did you block me?

But I'm handsome

Let it slide

Please

I'm sorry

Can I come to see you?

 

PM 1:57

I'll go to your restaurant? ㅠㅠ

 

_A trash's last plead_

 

 

PM 1:58

Ah Bin ssi am I still not forgiven

 

_I'm not used to our break up ah but we haven't even started dating_

 

 

I'm good at kissing

 

_Your thoughts will change if you try it_

 

 

Ah I messed up

 

_I'm the type who get even more messed up as I try to fix it_

 

 

 

  1. **I'm a guy**



 

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:00

I'm disappointed

 

PM 2:01

Bin ssi....

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:01

I hate vulgar joke like that

 

PM 2:01

I'm sorry I did wrong ㅜㅜ

 

_A guy who is as warm as you during the day_

 

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:01

I hope you do that only in bed

 

PM 2:02

Oh f*ck what do you mean

 

_A guy whose heart bursts when night comes_

 

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:02

Will you come to the restaurant?

 

PM 2:02

Uuh

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:02

I ask if you'll come

 

_That kind of guy_

 

 

PM 2:03

sdflksf wait

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:03

Kkkk If you'll come, I'll close the shutter

 

PM 2:03

Go

Gooo go go go go I'll go now

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:03

Kkkkkkk

Come here quick

 

 

Moon Rice

PM 2:04

You said you want to eat

Haha

 

_Now let's go until the end_

 

 

 

**_Op op op op op oppa is Moon Rice style_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * you = Eunwoo used informal speech here  
> **nim = honorific particle higher (more polite) than ssi


End file.
